


Véritable, Désirable, Adorable

by orphan_account



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Banter, Couch cuddles!, Fluff, Humor, I dunno how to tag this, M/M, No Plot, You can probably tell what sort of person I am, self-indulgence, unbearable cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Yoshida had assumed that getting injured would make Satou less clingy than usual. Obviously he was now being forced to face his own ignorance, all the while being crushed in Satou's arms on his apartment's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Véritable, Désirable, Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "For me formidable" by Charles Aznavour, which is another song I think fits this couple very well. It's a mix of French and English, but still, check it out.
> 
> The only possible warning I can think of is there's a bit of naughty language and the tiniest hints towards sexual situations.

For some reason, Yoshida had assumed that getting injured would make Satou less clingy than usual. Obviously he was now being forced to face his own ignorance, all the while being crushed in Satou's arms on his apartment's couch.

It was just that he'd thought Satou would be less touchy because he was hurt, that he'd lighten up a little. Of course he should have realized his boyfriend would take any excuse to smother him. 

"Would you quit that? I'm fine!" he snapped.

Satou removed his hand from Yoshida's cheek, where he had been prodding at a bandage. "I thought you'd accepted my invitation because you wanted my attention." He sighed mockingly, the ass. "You've hurt my feelings again."

"No, I came over because I thought you might be genuinely wanting to see me, not so you could use me like some sort of personal doll!"

"What did you think was going to happen if you went over to your boyfriend's home after several days of not seeing him? Silly Yoshida - you know so little of the world... Plus, I _do_ want to see you. I'm just a little handsy with my methods, and how could you expect me to hold back when you're so cute?"

Yoshida could feel his face heat up, and damn it now Satou was smirking. "You can quit your - your _flattery_! It won't work on me." 

"Of course not." Satou tightened his hold on his boyfriend, making him yelp. They were in fairly comfortable position, with Yoshida sitting, back resting against Satou's front, both their legs splayed in different directions, and Satou's arms around him. What wasn't comfortable was having his bruised ribs further squished. He'd only suffered fairly minor injuries, but they were sore.

"I'm still hurt, you know!" he said, with all the dignity he could muster.

"Hm? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Satou ran a teasing hand up his chest, and Yoshida felt all his dignity pack up bags and abandon him.

"Th - this is no time to be having perverted thoughts like that!" he hissed.

"Perhaps you're right..." Satou eased up the pressure a little, and offered, "I could turn on the movie I picked out, if you'd like?"

"Oh. Okay!" Yoshida was actually pretty interested to see what he'd chosen.

Once Satou had gotten up (he'd first given Yoshida's neck a few kisses, resulting in him getting told off), he finally had a moment to collect his thoughts. It was a little hard to concentrate when Satou was touching him... or talking to him... or in the same room as him... with that annoyingly striking physique of his... No! Focus, Yoshida, focus!

He probably ought to call his parents. His dad had been beside himself with worry when he'd first heard Yoshida'd been taken to the hospital from school, and even when Yoshida had explained he was fine, it'd just been a prank, nothing was even broken. And his mom... He'd been scared of his mom before, but now he kinda wanted to hide when she walked in the room. She'd demanded the girls who had set up "her precious son" to fall down the stairs due to some sort of insane jealousy be brought before the principal and reprimanded. Yoshida hadn't exactly been happy to be at the end of yet another plot to remove him from Satou's life, but he'd still felt the tiniest bit sorry for the girls. Though he questioned their plan, a little. Unless they'd been planning to kill him or something, what good would it have done them? Did they think Satou would stop being his friend just because it looked like he'd tripped? (Oh god what if they _had_ been trying to kill him?!)

 _Anyway_ , he thought, pulling out his phone, _just to give them some peace of mind..._ He shot them both a quick text, explaining that Satou had a movie and he probably wouldn't want to go home soon.

Where was Satou anyway? He'd just gone to get the movie from another room, right? 

His question was answered when Satou reentered the room, carrying popcorn and a DVD. "Oh, thanks! That looks delicious."

Satou sat down on the couch adjacent to him, placing the popcorn between them. "Glad you think so. Just give me a moment to get the movie on..." He walked over to his stupidly big TV set and opened the DVD case.

Yoshida settled in meanwhile, grabbing some kernels and wishing Satou's apartment was homey enough to have a blanket on the couch. Oh well, he was sure his boyfriend would keep him warm.

His fuzzy feelings toward his boyfriend died a few moments later, when he was again forced to curse himself for his inability to foresee Satou's schemes. 

"This - this is that new horror movie, isn't it? The one with the kids daring each other to go into the haunted house?"

"Yep," said Satou cheerfully, while pulling Yoshida back close to him, and from the speakers the first screams were beginning.

Yoshida clapped his hands over his eyes, but then was forced to move them to his ears, since he could still hear the terrifying music. He screwed his eyes shut and snapped, "Why would you think _Their Souls Rest Here Forever_ would be a good choice for me? Turn it off!"

"Oh Yoshida." Satou sighed long-sufferingly.

"If anyone has the right to be disappointed in this situation, it's me! Why would you pick this movie out? You know I hate scary things!" he shouted, waving his arms around, before realizing that action left his ears open, and he could hear someone swearing that there was no way something like a ghost could exist. (Didn't they know that saying that guaranteed they'd be dead within an hour?) He shrieked and tried to return his hands to their previous position, but Satou took hold of them before he could.

"Did you consider it's because I find you so very adorable when you're scared?" Yoshida blushed - Satou found the weirdest things attractive, and Yoshida never knew how to respond. "There now. Don't worry - it's just a movie. I'll protect you." And then he squished Yoshida against his chest, ignoring his muttered, "But you're the one who put me in this situation in the first place."

Yoshida watched the movie from behind his fingers, alternating between squirming, yelping or whacking Satou for making him watch it. Towards the end of the movie, Satou seemed to get tired of it, and he turned down the volume a little - it was the music that was really getting to Yoshida - and began to comb his fingers through Yoshida's hair. Of course that prompted him to grumble, "I'm not a damn cat," but he'd actually been rather pleased, and had managed to relax a little - mostly by tuning the movie out.

Once the credits were playing, Yoshida thought he probably needed to start getting home, but... he was so comfortable. It was nice, laying there with his boyfriend, not saying anything, just basking in each other's presence. Satou's arm snaked around his middle, close to his bruising, and he realized they were kinda spooning. _How did that happen?_ he wondered dazedly. Still, he was feeling drowsy, all of a sudden, and Satou's soft breathing in his ear was soothing. The silence blanketed them, until Yoshida felt like they were in a space all their own, and the rest of the world was far away.

Satou stirred a little behind him, bringing a hand up to his face. It was quiet, but Yoshida heard him whisper, "I wish I could keep you here forever."

Normally that would make him splutter and demand to know what that kind of talk that was, but at the moment, he felt open to everything. When he wasn't half asleep, he'd probably feel embarrassed over what he was about to say, but for now it seemed right. "Maybe I'll let you."

"Yoshida..." He heard Satou say his name all the time, which made him wonder how it could still sound so wondering on his lips, how it could still make butterflies start fluttering in his stomach. 

Satou's hand crept to his cheek again, but instead of touching the bandage on the right, his hand skirted to the scar on his left side. "I should have protected you."

It took a few seconds to process what had just come out of his boyfriend's mouth through the haze he was currently in, but when he did he almost rolled his eyes. "That's stupid."

"I encouraged those girls, so it's my - " Satou abruptly stopped talking and buried his face in Yoshida's hair.

Yoshida almost cut him off with another retort - it wasn't his fault, or if it was then it was Yoshida's fault equally because he was the one who insisted on not telling anyone about their relationship. Satou was just being ridiculous, thinking the world revolved around him.

But it suddenly came to him - Satou was being serious. His voice sounded a little shaky, even. He wasn't using Yoshida's injuries as an excuse to be a pervert - he was legitimately clinging to him, because that was how worried he'd been.

Satou spent so much of his time acting cool and detached or teasing and carefree that sometimes Yoshida forgot that he wasn't, really. He had insecurities and fears just like everyone else. He might be a sadist, but he wasn't inhuman - he never wanted Yoshida to be seriously hurt. And when he was, Satou didn't know how to react, so he'd reverted to agonizing over it, and playing the "what if" game in his mind. He really believed he was responsible for the little twinges of pain running through Yoshida's body, as illogical as that might have been. 

And feeling the hand on his cheek, he was reminded of what Satou had said, the day he'd told Yoshida he was his favorite. He still didn't remember the events that had led up to him getting his scar, but he recalled Satou's face, how it had looked unfathomable. Yoshida didn't understand him most of the time, but he knew that seeing Yoshida hurt must have sent him back to how he'd felt, as a bullied kid seeing the only person willing to defend him struck down. Satou was usually very logical, but when it came to the matters of the heart, it seemed he was as susceptible as anyone to be controlled by his emotions.

Satou might act like nothing worried him, but he wasn't invincible. Yoshida had been wrong to assume he wasn't capable of having normal feelings and and blind not to see that he was blaming himself. Right now, Satou was showing Yoshida vulnerability, and he was not going to let that trust go to waste.

So instead of protesting, he turned around to face him and rested his hand on Satou's arm, looking straight into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, you know that, right?"

Satou smiled a little. "...Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't particularly aggressive - it couldn't be, with the state Yoshida was in. But it was passionate, and affirming, in some way. "I love you," he stated simply after ending the kiss, still smiling his real smile, the one that was a little shy and made Yoshida's heart beat fast.

"I - I - I love you too," he returned, looking away - it was still hard for him to say, even though he was completely sure of it now.

Satou closed his eyes and brought them a little closer together. "I'm so happy right now."

Yoshida yawned, suddenly tired again. "I'm glad." He blinked a little, trying to think. There was something he needed to do... But again, he was feeling sleep start to encroach on him... He was so warm and cozy, with Satou right next to him... He could almost...

"Goodnight, Yoshida," he heard distantly, but he wasn't conscious for long enough to say anything back.

(The next morning he woke up with several angry texts from his parents on his phone and a very smug Satou going on about how it had probably been selfish not to wake him up but he'd wanted to hoard Yoshida to himself for a little longer. Yoshida loved him all the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!


End file.
